Memory of another world
by Mr.Stonechair
Summary: A story about a man transformed into his Norn and his struggles in Tyria.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - A cold Awakening

The very first thing I felt when I woke up, was the cold. An icy breeze blowing around me, making me shiver and creating white clouds from my breath. I stood up, arms clung around my body, and found a beautiful landscape made of snow and ice. Giant mountains, their tops covered in white, as far as I could see. My thoughts were still hazy from sleep, but when I finally noticed where I was, a loud scream escaped my lungs.

"How wasn't I able to feel the cold in my sleep, and who did this prank to me?" I said out loud, maybe to assure myself that at least my voice hadn't changed. Still paralyzed by shock, I wondered how I got in this snowy place anyway. But I knew that I would freeze to death if I continued just staying in the middle of an upcoming snow storm, so I started to walk in no determined direction. After the while I saw a wooden sign almost whole hidden in the deep snow, and it's strange letters seemed quite familiar to me. It was only then when I recognized that my clothes were not as they used to be, but were made of metal and cloth.

"It can't be!" A voice screamed in my head as I saw my purple armor and I finally recognized where I was - and who. I was in the Shiverpeak Mountains from Guild Wars. I didn't want to believe this, but there was no other possibility. So as I started to realize who I was, my hand touched the place above my mouth where a moustache should be, and it was. I was literally turned into my Norn character from the game of Guild Wars 2, everything fit together perfectly. The purple armor, the bluish hair, the claw like boots you could only access through the citadel of flame dungeon, I recognized it all from my character. Though I still had no clue what had happened to me, how I got here and why, I knew I had to find some shelter from the cold.

"Hey there, you seem lost! Need some help?" I turned around and saw an enormous Norn with a long brown beard, leather armor and a bow pinned on his back. The cold didn't seem to bother him as he approached me, snow covering his hair but his face still glowing warm red.

"I assume I am, yes." I replied, "Can you tell me how far I am from Hoelbrak?" He laughed and gave me a look as if I was joking. "North of it, in Snowden Drifts. Just head this direction, and you won't miss it." He pointed to the mountains where the sun was just rising, and I nodded thankfully and waved him goodbye as he proceeded his journey into the wild. I wondered why the first city that had come into my mind had been Hoelbrak, but it seemed the only logical conclusion as I was in the Shiverpeaks, which was the home of the Norn, and as Hoelbrak was their capital city...

Still curious about the changes that I'd made, I looked out for something that could reflect my image. But searching for a mirror-like surface wasn't that easy if you only saw snow all around you, so I decided to keep that for later, there would be mirrors in Hoelbrak for sure.

After a long time of walking I finally saw a big construct made of stone on the distance, and as I came closer, I could make out a sign in front of the gate with letters on it that I couldn't read, but if I was right about the game, those letters were new-krytan. I entered the stone construct and saw many people with familiar armor roaming around and a tiny creature sitting on a wooden crate.

Well, this was going to be fun!

 **I re upload the Story with better grammar Thanks to Szallejh my** **proofreader. You can read her story's, I like them a lot.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Disovering and training

As I arrived at the construct that appeared to be a fort, I started to feel hungry. That gave me the cue to check my bags, to see if there was something suitable to eat, and as I rummaged around in the slots of my armor, I found a few hands full of golden coins. I threw a deeper look inside and sighed in relief. _At least I don't have to worry about money for the time being._

But what I didn't found was something to fill my stomach, so I asked the asura sitting on the crate if he knew a good place to buy food. "Excelsior!" He answered, "do you see the norn standing right there at the corner, near the gate? The one with the highly polished armor and the stubborn face? He sells something eatable, at least he calls it food. But let me ask you a question in return. Your hair-color... Is it supposed to have this color naturally, or do you dye it? Because I've seen much in my life, believe me, but never a Norn with such virulent hair!"

I gave him a nervous smile and nodded slightly, leaving him with this imprecise answer, because this was something I couldn't tell for sure. It was easy do dye your hair in all existing colors ingame, but how should you explain your bright pink hair in real Tyria?

The norn that the asura had mentioned before sold me something that at least looked like it wouldn't ruin my stomach, but he had some quite good looking ale that I wouldn't say no to. He also questioned me about dying my hair, and I avoided the question as good as possible. I sought a calm and warm place and sat down to eat what looked like dried dolyak meat. It was passable, expect for his stink, but the ale was fantastic.

While I sat there, eating and thinking about my situation, I wondered how close this new reality was to the game I knew. Would being my ingame character now mean that I could master all the skills this norn could, or would I have to learn it all from the start again? There was just one way to find out.

I knew that the Lion Guards used some of these training dummies, and as the asura I had talked to was wearing such a Lion Guard uniform, I approached him again and asked if he knew there to get a dummy. The asura stared at me doubtfully and gave me a sniffy "For what?"

Searching for the right words, I explained to him that I just wanted to test my training abilities, and since I had enough money, he finally gave me one of the more worn out dummies for a way too high price, but for me it was worth it.

I ignored the strange glances the people threw at me as I walked through the streets with this straw puppet in one hand and my greatsword in the other, and finally found a place good enough for training my combat readiness. At first I just stood there, staring at the dummy, not sure what to do next. It had been so easy, just pressing the keys and the fight was on, but now I clung to the sword uneasily, thinking about what skill to use and what the skill bar used to be in the game.

Remembering the "headbutt"-attack, I let out a loud scream and stormed forwards with my head first, thinking of how it should be like judging by the game. A red aura formed itself behind me while my head hit the dummy with all its force. As I looked up, still dazed from the attack, I realized that the dummy had no head anymore. It now stuck deep in the snow in some distance.

 _So thinking about it and just doing it is the key to use skills..._

Everyone around me was staring at me and the dummy and whispering about what I just had done. Some children came running towards me.

"Whoa, I didn't know that a head could be that thick!" The girl said to me, giggling.

"Don't be mean, Dita!" The boy beside her scolded, " You sure have seen the red aura around him too!"

Dita shook her head. "No, I just saw the part when the dummy's head was ripped off its body because of this bullhead..."

The boy shook his head. "Sorry about Dita, Sir. My name's Jorg. How did you just do that? That was awesome!"

I laughed and slapped Jorg on his shoulder, proud of what I was able to. "No Sir, it's just Alexander. And everyone can do the headbutt, just try it, you'll see!"

Some Lion Guards that had been overhearing our conversation snorted. "Pah, sure everyone can clump his head against something, but this way? I've never seen a profession using this aura before."

That was when I realized something. My norn had been a berserker warrior ingame, and this elite specialization only came up with the Heart of Thorns release. And when it was true what they said, then it could only mean that we were still before the happenings of Heart of Thorns... But how far?

So after a little chatting with the kids, I continued the training with the now headless dummy. My next aim was to reach the berserk mode, and as I began to swing my sword over and over again, I accidently did the hundred blades skill, and suddenly was overwhelmed by the feeling that a strong flame was burning inside my chest and gave me the strength to do everything. That for sure meant that I had enough adrenaline gathered to enter berserk mode, and again I let out a loud scream. A red fiery aura surrounded my body, and as I sun around with my great sword, a giant shock wave hit the dummy and tore it apart entirely.

Now the bystanders were truly staring at me with eyes and mouths wide open, and while some of them clapped their hands, one of them shouted "By the great spirits! Where on Tyria did you learn that?"

I shrugged, wiping the sweat from my forehead. "By training, I guess." I joked, but suddenly I felt tired and exhausted. Perhaps this was the cause of berserk mode, or it was just because this day had been quite rough for me. But as I supported myself on the great sword, I overheard the kids talking about competing in the great hunt the next day. "No, Dita. You know that I'm still a year to young for that." Jorg answered, and the final insight made me laugh.

It was before the great hunt, that meant I was at a point even before the personal story began! That also meant I possibly knew some aspects of the future and maybe could change some outcomes here and there...

As the sun was setting and everyone was returning to their homes, I also started looking for a place to sleep and found one in a quite nice looking tavern.

Even in my dreams, one thought haunted me over and over again: _Would this be the story how I'd become the commander of the pact, or would I happen to be someone completely else?_

 ** _And again Thanks Szallejh to help me out of using the wrong grammar in the story. (Check her Story) I will upload more chapers when the current one are corrected and polished by her. And shall I give her 10 gold in-game? -Mr. Stonechair_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Great Hunt

When I woke up the next day and looked around, it took me a few seconds to realize where exactly I was. ' _Still here in the fort',_ I thought, while the memory of my awakening in Tyria returned piece by piece.I stood up and walked through the fort to see if there was a chance of getting something to eat, for I really could use some breakfast now. While I looked around, I saw a group of some norn readying themselves to decamp. Curious as I was, I approached them and asked where they were going to.

"To Snowlord's gate, in Waydarer Foothills." Replied a female norn, giving me a look as if I had grown an extra head after I asked for their reasons. "The Great Hunt, if you haven't heard of that, I'm sure a Jotun hit your head. Hard." Pretending to just making a joke, I gave her a grin. "I know that. Just wasn't sure if it was today." That seemed to be enough of an answer for her, and with a chuckle, I thought ' _nice save'._

Examining the rest of the group, I began to recognize some faces that I had seen before when I'd arrived at the fort yesterday, and I followed them as they walked to a floating, glowing stone that I identified as a waypoint after a closer look. When one of the norn approached the waypoint, I could hear him shout "HORNCALL" and then he vanished in a flash of blue light. ' _So,_ that's _how it works!'_ I waited for all members of the group to repeat that and then followed them myself, doing exactly what the others did.

After the flash of blue light surrounding me dispersed, I found myself in a lodge filled with norn and heads of dead animals where ever I looked. The smell of alcohol was blatantly obvious in the air, and most of the norn seemed to be quite drunk already. Suddenly, a strong male voice interrupted every conversation, shouting "All the participates gather 'round me to start the hunt!". The massive norn wore an armor that I recognized as the third-tier heavy armor for norn, he had his grey hair in a mohawk-style and a quite impressive beard. All gatherers listened to his speech solemnly, and cheered when he ended with "After the hunt, we'll gather the hunters with the best trophies to finally start the GREAT HUNT!"

' _So all I have to do is find a good trophy to compete in the Great Hunt? Sounds easy enough!'_ While all the other norn moved out in every direction, I took the route to the forest. Behind me, another norn thought the same, and I tried to reproduce the in-game map in my head, thinking of what kind of monster or animal could be found in what direction. While I still tried to remember all locations, some norn came running past me, some with nothing and some with minor injuries. Finally, I remembered a good place for a appropriate pray.

Running straight east, a river become visible after a while. ' _If my memory is right, then I should be able to find some drakes here_ ', I thought while running down to the lake, and indeed I found a big drake there. Focusing on a target now, I took a deep breath, concentrated myself, and then rushed in with my great sword and made a great swing. Since I didn't really know how to fight properly, I just let my instinct guide me and did what felt to be the right movement. The drake tried to bite me in return, but it could easily be dodged by using my sword as some kind of shield. Jumping back a little I swapped weapons, now holding mace and shield instead, and bashed my shield on the drake's head with full power. Dazzled by that, the drake prepared some kind of fire breath attack, but while raising the shield, the flames couldn't reach me, and I swapped back to the great sword again. Slashing multiple times at a very fast pace, I ended my attack with a jump in the air and cut off the head of the drake. Realizing what I just had done, I began to panic a little. ' _Was that the hundred blades skill from the game_?' I wondered while staring at the head and the blood that now was dripping into the river. I picked up the head and set the body at the shore. Another norn approached me with big eyes, his gaze fixed on the dead drake. "You... You just killed the drake mother! She was terrorizing the shrine here further and took all the fish for the bear cups... Thank you!" He said thankfully. "I killed it for the Great Hunt." I repeated, and he smiled at me and gave me some nods. "Yes. This will be a good trophy to win it indeed." After waving goodbye, I picked up the body and the head and trekked back to the moot where the hunt would be organized.

Back at the moot, I saw some norn proudly presenting little rabbits or even the head of a minotaur. "This rabbit was dangerous!" One of them said, being completely serious about it, which only made his partner burst out laughing. "Yeah, yeah. And I made a crack in the tooth! Bjarnni, a rabbit isn't dangerous. You can kill it in one swing." Overhearing this conversation made me chuckle, and I walked further, hearing the same voice that had announced the hunt before.

"Here is the last participant. Show me your trophy!" After I threw the dead drake on the floor in front of him, he nodded approvingly and said "Well, you have earned your place in the Great Hunt. You and four other participants will follow Eir Stegalkin up that mountain and defeat the ice worms there." Throwing a look behind me, I saw the group of norn he was talking about and recognized one individual face. She wore her red hair in a long thick braid, showing much naked skin with her armor, and gazing at me with blue-greenish eyes. Walking towards her, I asked, though I already knew: "Is this the party that is going up and kill Issor- eeh, the ice worms?"

"Yes, we are." Eir nodded, seeming somehow baffled. "But where you just going to say, _kill Issormir?_ The giant ice worm?" - "NO!" My answer was way too loud and way too quick, so I received a stunned look from her, but gladly she didn't elaborate further.

Together with the party, I descended what felt like thousands of stairs, reaching to a plateau that was filled with ice worms, which we killed with ease. Even before the ground suddenly began to shake, I jumped to the side, murmuring " _Here he comes"_.  
"It's Issormir, kill it!" I could hear Eir screaming, after a giant worm burst out of the frozen ground with lots of noise and spreading debris all around the plateau. I took my great sword and threw it at the worm, but for some reason it teleported back into my hands after leaving a thick chap in the worm's skin. ' _So bladetrail skill doesn't let you lose your sword, how handy!'_ , I thought while rushing into the fight. The worm prepared to spin around and knock away everything that'd stand in its way, but on instinct I stood there and felt my feet being pinned to the ground. I raised my shield just in time, and felt a bashing against it when the worm spinned around, but it wasn't heavy enough to take me from my feet. Switching back to the great sword, I rushed to the worm and did the hundred blades again. As this wasn't enough to kill him, I let out an enormous shout and felt my body being flooded with pure fire, and a red glowing aura surrounded me as an unknown strength nourished my blood. Giving the beast a head butt, knocking my head back and forward in fast pace again and again, it finally went down. To be sure that it really was dead, I stabbed it's body a couple of times until there wouldn't be some movement from the worm ever again.

"How did you know that he was coming?" Eir was the first to speak up. "Let's say the spirits guided me." Seeming to be pleased by my answer, she walked away slowly, but another norn approached me with his mouth open. "You... slayed Issormir!" I nodded, and he informed me that I'd have the privilege of carrying the title "Slayer of Issormir" from now on. While I thanked him for that, Eir came back with two mugs of ale and gave me one of them. "So, slayer, what is your name?"  
"Alexander Blacknight, but my friends are supposed to call me Alexbnight." - "So can you answer me now, how did you know about what would happen, since I saw you jumping aside and readying yourself even before the shaking started!" Since Eir wouldn't let me go until I gave her an answer, I took a sip from the ale and said in a low voice: "If you really want to know, I want to tell you in private, and make sure to have a book and a pen at hand." I walked away, the mug still in my hand, joining the party that was going on in the big hall we met at the beginning. But I got tired after a while. and searching a bed was the priority now.

Wandering through Hoelbrak, I got stunned again and again. Seeing this city in real life was so beautiful! The sculptures of ice that were even bigger than most houses, the giant halls and the fire burning in the middle, it seemed like I'd never get tired of such a view. I headed north to the lodge that I knew was raven's lodge, where I intended to spend the night. Arriving at it, I examined it's outside that seemed to be made of ice and wood, and there was a ice sculpture of a raven sitting on a tree. I went inside, and was instantly welcomed by a warm and cozy inside. The interior looked as if it was made out of wood and cloth, with two big fires at each side of the lodge. There was some sort of shrine at the end of the path in the middle, and each side had a staircase that made the hall look as if split in two.

I walked up one of the staircases and asked one of the shamans, if there was a free bed that I could use for the night. "Sure we have, but it'll cost you a silver and sixty copper to use it." I nodded, digging in my purse and handing him the money, then I went up to the beds, most of them not in use, and jumped in the first one, falling asleep as soon as my head reached the pillow.

 **I Thanks Szallejh again for this better version of this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Guild wars 2 It belong to arenanet. I do own the OC**

'thought'

" saying"

Chapter 4: Some adventuring and talking

I wake up with the noise of crows. I opened my eyes and the feeling of cold metal and warm fur from my armor and bed. Still a little bit dizzy from the alcohol from the moot. I stand up and go down stairs. Going out side to have a fresh nose and getting something to eat. After I ate something I walked to the house of Eir Stegalkin. When I arrive at Frost Basin there was a big gate made of wood and bronze. Walking through the gate there is a big black wolf 'Gram as expected' I thought. Gram is the pet wolf of Eir, he is big , black, hairy and is looking like he wants to lick me. Going further I see the lodge where Eir live and some statues. Looking at the statue I see one is shorter and has long ears, 3 toes on the feet like stumps and 4 fingers instead of 5. ' Remembering correct this must be Snaff' going further to reach the door. "Is there someone?" I shouted at the door. The door opens and Eir let me in. Inside of her home I saw a statue of a norn , a bed, table with chairs, some kegs filled with alcohol, cases filled with scrolls and a kettle on a fire for warm water. "So did you come here to explain or for some other reason?" asked Eir. "I am here to explain-" I got interrupted by a other norn.

"Hey Eir can I ask for a favor. Oh, I didn't know you had a visitor." He says. "Don't worry. Alex this is Beigarth he is a smid Beigarth this is Alex the slayer." "Greetings" He says," what is your request." Asked Eir "Well I need some help with a project, and it need a rare metal from the jotun." Eir think about the request and accept it. "I can help you" I ask Eir and she nodded. " So where do we need to go for the metal." I asked Beigarth "It is near Hoelbrak in a cave" He answered us. "Then we are on our way then." Eir says.

Eir and me where on the path to the cave and I decide it was a good time to talk a bit. "So how about the explaining, do you have the book and pen?" I asked her and she take a book and feather out and give it to me. "Here" "Thanks, how is your son this days?" she looked a bit shocked that I know about that. "Good I guess, but not many know that I have a son." "Have you told your guild members about that?" I asked her while I begin to check if I can writhe and walk at the same time. "No, I didn't even mention it in front of them. I think I am not even a good mother for him anyways." She says. "I think you need to visit him sometimes. Time sometimes can be short" "Maybe after this." We arrived at the cave and see some Jotun roaming around the entrance. We took our weapons to begin the battle. I rush in with my great sword and Eir shoot some arrows. The arrows hit the knee so that I can hit his neck. I stop at the half of his neck. Eir shouts that there was a jotus next to me. I dodges back ward, but I lost the great sword that is still stuck in the other Jotun. I bashed the shield on the knee of the other jotun. While he was on his knees Eir shot a arrow in his head and stomach. After the battle I retrieved the great sword and go inside the cave.

The Cave was cold and made of ice and rock. We go further in and saw in a corner a lump of metal and go closer. "Now how do we get i-" I glow red and smashed the rock around and take the matal ' It works' I thought. "That is also an option, what was that?" "Wild blow" "Never heard of that skill and again that red glow." I looked at her and say " When we are ready I will explain." I took the metal and we returned back to Hoelbrak.

The way back was uneventful and give Beigarth his rare metal after that we returned to Eir her home. " About yesterday, why I know when he comes is simple. I am from a other world I guess." Eir look at me like I was hit on the head hard. "I don't believe you." "But its true, what I was writhing in the book are event that will take place later in time. If you don't believe me just keep the book and read some parts of it and if the events came true will you than believe me." Eir was going to sit but decided to take the book and set it somewhere. "Fine. I also want to know how you know about my son." "Its like I say I am from a other world." Eir looked at me and say "Tell your story then a norn can't pass some good story." "Before I was here transported to Tyria, I was a human man. This lands you called tyria was for me a videogame with the name Guild Wars 2." "If I get it right you where a human in a other world, but what is a videogame." "A videogame is a game made with data and pixels to let you do stuff that in reality can't do" I answer her "And why was it called Guild wars 2, isn't there a Guild Wars 1" "There is, but it take place in the time where Jora lived and humans took shelter in the eye of the north."

"I continue with my story. I was a human man at the age of 23. I just finished college of engineering. The country where I live had the name Belgium. The language I normally speak is Dutch or as we call it Flemish. One night I was just playing Guild Wars 2 to 3AM or 4 AM when I fell in sleep in front of my monitor. Yes, I know it short but it is true." "For me this story sounds more likely as a fairy tale for children." She begin to read but instead she closed and asked me if I can writhe. I begin to read and see I writhe all in Dutch. "The writhing is Dutch, but I can translate it after 1 day." I try to take the book with me to translate. "I am interested to learn the language." I look at her and turn in the book a empty page and writhe the alphabet , under each letter I writhe the new krytan symbol. Going to the next page, there I writhe the English version. "Here is the English version, you can use this page to help the translate. If there are any problems you know where to find me." She took the book back and begin to look at the alphabet. I decided to let her be and left the lodge, but she asked me a question "Why did you tell me about it?" "As a gamer aspect I really like your character. For personal I find you the most trustful person that regret to do something wrong" and I left.

Heading to the great lodge to see if there was something interesting to do. On my way I accidently take another path that leads more higher. Looking over the handrail of the platform I see almost all of Hoelbrak. The four lodges that represent the spirits of the wild, the big ice sculpture from bear, raven, wolf and snow leopard, abig fire in the middle with some smit talking about something, more over the west side I see an Ice lake with norn brawling over a keg, under the platform there were merchants and crafters doing business. If I can say one thing about this city is it pretty. Looking at my left on the platform I see there was some sort of bridge. I sit at the edge of it. Looking back at what I did when I arrived in tyria. Looking at my gloves and boots I still can't believe it. There was a shout and I feel a hard blow on my back. I fall from the bridge. 'Think what to do. YES, just hold the pose and hope it work' I spread my arms at a 45° and look forward. Out of nowhere my glider jumped out of my back. It was a black feathered glider that is bigger than my torso and wider then my arms. "It worked" I say to my self. Gliding in the air while norn are looking at me. Landing at the fire in the middle of the city, I look back where I was and see the great lodge entrance. Walking over there I started to notice some norn looking at me or talking about me.

Inside the lodge there was a wall that split in to ways. Going around I see that it is used for some paintings. Walking down some big stairs, I noticed that the lodge definitely earn its title as the 'Great Lodge'. Two fire pillars at the end of the stairs, four fire pits on the side, a big tooth made of ice was in the middle, the building has tree floors, on the walls there are banners and painting hanging, a row of benches at the walls, some chairs and tables with mugs on and a lot of norn talking, bragging, drinking, eating, some fighting and some trying to crack the tooth in the middle. 'The infamous tooth of jormag, who can make a crack in it has a change to defeat the ice dragon jormag.' I explained in my mind. Behind the tooth there is a door with two norn guarding it. One norn of the guarding duo beckons to me and I walk to him. "Hi what is the problem?" I asked him, he open the door and there was a long staircase up to another door. I understand what he means and go up the stairs.

There standing was a norn with grey and brass colored armor, the armor is full made of metal and here and there a piece of fur, his hair and beard are grey, the hairstyle looks like a mohawk with braided hair on the sides, 'Knut Whitebear'. He was there by the Great Hunt. " Hello Alex Blacknight, I have summoned you here to tell your story to the skaald here. I have asked them if they had some stories about you but they didn't. I asked this skaald here to listen to your story to make your legend. His name is Bjarke Greatwhisper and will help you further with it." I look at Bjarke. He was a normal norn with green and and brown cloths with feathers around his hood, he has white hair and a beard and isn't looking very young. "So what is your story young one?" he look at me with a smile that looks like one from a grandfather. I only told him my story how I killed Issormir and what I and Eir did for Beigarth." Nothing more before that. You look like someone that has seen more fight with an armor like that and that hair. It isn't common by the norn to see that color of hair." I begin to think a backstory, but can't find one. "Nothing else that I know is legend material." I say to him. He didn't like the answer. "All stories are worth mentioning in legends." I sigh "sorry but it is the all I got" I turn around and go back down.

I am walking outside the Great Lodge and back to the raven lodge. "Hey shaman" He look at me and say "Is it for a bed?" I nod. He point up the stairs and say "Go ahead" While I am in bed there is a raven flying to me with a mail, in the mail was in. *I have some difficulties with the book that you writhe can you help me. Eir Stegalkin PS. Knut want to see you tomorrow at the lodge* I read the letter and lay down to sleep.

 **I know I still need to improve the writhing but I hope this is better. If there are still things that I need to improve say it to me and I see if I can fix it**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Guild wars 2 It belong to arenanet**

The wakeup call of crows is the sign of morning. I stand up and walk down the stairs and see the shaman. "Is here some hot water that I can use to wash myself?" He nods to me and point to a kettle hanging above a fire. There was some norn in their underwear washing their faces and some body parts. There are two children, three males and two female norn, all in their underwear and washing their arms, legs, belly, back and face.

Going there they look at me as I put the goggles of my face. Sitting near them and pull of my boots, leggings and gloves. As I try to take off my chest piece one of the kids come closer to me and ask "Where did you get that armor?" I smiled at her and say "If you old enough to go on adventuring you will find? And this armor is what I found on my adventure to build my legend." After I was out of my chest piece, I walk to the kettle and take on of the buckets next to it to have some water to wash. I splash the water in my face and stroke the mustache. 'It is ridiculous huge.' Looking around the kettle I find a bar of soap. I take the bar and wash my arms, legs and belly. When I was covered in a layer of white bubbles, I take one of the cloths near the kettle dip it in the hot water and begin to remove the layer of foam and bubbles. When I begin with my right leg I hear a sound that sounds like metal on metal. I look up and see the same kid with another one near my armor that was now a pile. "Hey!" I shout at them they look at me and begin to walk to me. "Can I please try the gauntlets or the goggles?" asked her friend. He looks at the armor with aw in his eyes. "You can try the goggles. And the little miss here can try out the gauntlets, but when I am done I want them back." The two look at each other and try out my armor. 'Kids, where every you are they still are curious little creatures.'

Finishing my bathing I go back to the place where my armor is. The two kids are still playing with my stuff, but not only my gauntlets and goggles also my great sword and chest piece. The boy is trying to swing my sword but only could hold it on one place and a couple of centimeters above the ground. The girl was in my chest piece but it only makes her look fat. "This chest piece is so awesome. It is warm and thick and it has a nice color." The girl says to the boy. I see that the boy couldn't hold my sword any longer so I take over his position he looks at me and thanks me. "Thanks for that. That sword is really awesome but is really too heavy for me." I look at both off them and say "I only gave you promise to play with my goggle and gauntlets. Not with my sword and chest piece. I let this one pass, but if I caught you two playing with my stuff without the promise. I will say you parents about it." After that I put my armor back on and see the two kids going back with playing.

"It's nice to see kids grow." I hear a female voice. I turn to where the voice came from and I see a middle-aged female norn with beige shirt with a sleeve less jacked made of leather and brown pants made of fur. She had black hair hanging lose behind her and Bright blue eyes. "The name is Thyra and the two little trouble makers are Bjorn and Olga." She says "You have some adventurous kids but if they don't listen to what adults say. They can get in trouble" I say to her while putting my goggles on. "Well I am off, good hunting" I walk out of the lodge.

Walking to the great lodge to meet with Knut again. While walking, I begin to think about the situation. 'First I am in a world of one of my games. Second, my looks are changed and have some sort of power. Third, I have no idea if I can get back to my world and see my friends and family again and that sounds cliché.'

Going inside the lodge I go up to the first floor up and see him standing talking with three other norn and Eir is next to him. One norn is dressed with leather and cloth and has a shield on her, it is gold, black and red in color. The norn next to him is dressed in blue and had a scholar appearance to it. The last one was full in armor that was in the color black gray/silver and has a sword strapped on his side.

"Hello their slayer." I hear Knut greeting me. "Let me introduce you to the reperceives of the orders. Scholar Prott of the Durmand Priory." He pointed to the guy in blue while saying that. "Agent Ifwyn of the order of whispers." He point now to the female norn and after that he point to the last one and say "This lad names is Crusader Thurkill of the vigil." I greeting them after Knut finished. "So that now everyone is here. There are rumors of dredge attacking soldiers on the road and we need some help of the orders to deal with them." 'This is going too fast' I thought "Eir had told me that you are a good candidate to help us with this problem." Knut told me. I nod to him and told that I will help him. Eir ask me to talk with her alone and we go somewhere there are no norn in sight. " I have been reading the book. I can't believe some of the stuff you wright. You say we defeat Zhaitan, but there will be another one that will wake with the name Mordremoth." I look at Eir and say "Yes, but that is all what I am going to say. If I tell you more. Who knows what will happen." Eir begin to look at me with some suspicious looks. "Fine, also Knut had asked me what adventures you did before the great hunt. Your armor is standing out of whole Hoelbrak and that hair color isn't even common by norn." "Not everything has a story behind!" I nearly shout at her but kept it "Well you can lie about my past to the skaald. You can make my legend begin and I will complete it. It sounds like a fair deal." "But it isn't very norn to do that" she replayed calm." But first I need to help out a problem that can be dangerous." I say to her and walked away back to the representatives of each order. The 3 representatives begin to explain more about the situation and there plans. Two of them wants my help with one of their plans, the vigil and the priory. I choose the one from the vigil and go out to the meeting point.

After I used the waypoint to Valslake, when I looked around I see a lake and some pine trees. " There is a cave near here." Thurkill says to me. We go behind a rock and what we saw wasn't pretty. A field of corpses was is front of the cave. For the first time I wasn't feeling that good but was still going to look what killed them. I bow over a corpse to look at it. Seeing not that much damage I begin to feel to the arms and belly. Not knowing how it normally feels like I used my own belly and arms to compare and feel that the bones are broken and out of place. " I never seen wounds like that. What kind of weapon do they use." Thurkill asked himself loud. ' A sonic cannon thingy if the game was correct' I thought. "INTRUDERS!" I hear a scream and see some mole like creatures rising from the ground. "Dredge!" Shouts the vigil soldier. They come to us with a shield and maces. "I think it's a good Idea we run." I say to Thurkill "Why?" he asked. Rising from the ground there was a cannon like construct with a U in front that spins around. It fired something that the snow next to us explode. "That's why"


	6. Chapter 6

**I know that the previous chapters are a bit rushed and bad grammar. I have also nobody that helps me with that. I also try to type longer story's.**

 **I do not own Guild Wars 2 it belong to its rightful owner Arenanet.**

 **Chapter 6**

Me and Thurkill are running from and dodging the sonic sound waves of the weapon that the dredge use. " There must be a way to defeat them." Shouts the soldier. " I may have an idea, but it is risky." I yell back at him while hiding behind a rock. After I say that to him I jumped out of my hiding place and take my shield and hold it in front of me. A sonic wave hits the shield but instead that it disappeared or I feel anything that it hit hard against it. I feel it bounced of my shield back in the same way it came and I feel stronger. 'Shield master trait worked' I thought. There was a big boom and I want to know what happen and lower my shield. The sonic cannon that the Dredge use was destroyed. "RETREAT!" Was the next thing I hear from them.

"It seems your plan worked" Says Thurkill. "What now?" I think and answer "Why not take the weapon and ask the priory if they can say what it is." "We can do that or we can investigate more what is in the cave and have more information." I nod at his idea." It is worth a look." I say to him.

After we entered the cave we see that the entrance was made from some sort of metal tube. Walking further we see it is going down in a big tunnel. On the end of the tunnel there was a big chamber filled with mining tools, copper pipes, ladders, torches and many other mining tools and structures. We walked passed a grinder when Thurkill stopped me. "I hear something." We looked where the noise is coming. There stood a metal construct the same height of a Norn (9 foot/ 2,7 meters) I accidently whispered to my self loud "Mining suits". The suits open and there came the mole like creature that are known as the Dredge out while another came out of a tunnel between us and the suit. "So How did the test go?" "Bad they destroyed one of the prototypes. We still have one left." The two were talking when I whisper to Thurkill that we best can get out of here. "Vyacheslav isn't going to be happy when he hears that one of the prototypes is destroyed."

When we tried to get away Thurkill accidently hit the grinder with his sword. The two dredge the look at us and screamed "INTRUDERS! LETS KILL THEM" One of them goes back in the suit while the other run to us. "Dips on the Mining suit" says Thurkill "Why do I get the little one." I say to him sarcastically. He runs up to the big mining suit and block the attack from the suit with his shield. He counter another attack with his sword and stab between the joints of the suit, disabling the arm.

The one that was running at me had a weird rifle looking device in his hands. "I am going to kill you." He shout at me. 'Why are they screaming everything they want to do.' I thought. Taking my great sword and rush at him. When I was running to him he shot with that device, there was a sound and I fly back a meter. Standing back up and see that he is trying it again. I dodge the second and third shot before I hide behind a rock. The mole rat looking creature saw that and run to my location. When he was close to the rock I smash my shield in his skull and switch to my great sword to stab him thru his body.

When I turn around to see how my soldier companion do, he had broken the suit but the dredge had ejected himself from the suit, with the same rifle device as the other one he was shooting at Thurkill. To help him I leap over to the dredge and smash him, my fist had the same red aura when I did headbutt and the dredge fly in from of the vigil soldier. He was planning to kill him when I stopped him "Why did you stop me?"" He can tell us what his plan is or what the dredge are planning to do with that device we destroyed outside." I tell to him "Smart move. So how are we getting him to talk." He had a good question how do we do that. I looked around and saw by the grinder a bucket with water. I had an idea and took the bucket and set it in front of the dredge. "Now tell us what you guys are planning to do?" I asked them with an evil smirk to him "I AM … I AM NOT TELLING YOU!" Shout the creature. I took him by his neck and push his head in the water. If I believe the movies I watched at home this should work. I pull him back out." I ask you again. What do you dredge up to?" "*couch* We. *couch* We are NOT…" and I pushed him back in the bucked "Is this not some sort of torture that the whispers use?" Asked Thurkill "Maybe" I shrug. Pulling the creature back out of the water "Last change, what are you guys up to?" He looks at me in fear that I kill him and couching water out of his mouth "*couch couch* We…*couch*…. are…*couch*…. going to kill the last slaver of my people. DEATH WITH THE DWARFS. AH" with that I took my great sword and ended his live in one swing across his neck "Ok that is definitely whisper behavior." Says the soldier. "We got our answer and he didn't warn his friends that we know of their plan. Now let go and discuss our plan to go to stop them."

When we arrived back at the lodge the representatives of each order begin to discuss what to do. I decide to visit Eir again at her lodge. When I walked in I see her pet wolf Gramm standing on watch. Going inside the lodge I see her buzzy with a new statue. While I was waiting, I hummed a familiar tune. When she was done with a leg of the statue and turned, she saw me standing looking at another statue while humming. "So, slayer or would you like I call you Alex by now?" She ask "Alex is good." "So, what was that tune you where humming its sounds beautiful." "Oh, that old tune, that was fear not this night." She looks at me and try to hum with me. After some humming and singing she look at the fire. "The melody of that song let me forget the fault I did, the dead I caused. But you know all that stuff right." She says sadly at me "That is right. For me this world was a virtual story and I know what you feel." "Also, I told knut your 'legend'. I didn't like to lie but those skaal story tellers where so desperate to know your story." I look at her "What did you tell?" "You have travelled far and had rich brown hair. You had hunted for your legend the most north of the shiverpeaks to hunt the wildest of beast. After a while you rest against a pillar of ice. The pillar was corrupted and made you hair purple. And the armor you got was an heirloom of your ancestors." "It sounds somewhat farfetched but believable." I walked to a kettle an sit in front of it. I dug in my backpack that was bigger on the inside and found a weird looking key out. It looks some pinkish crystal with a long metal tube on the end. 'Didn't know I had those' Those thinks where bank access keys let me browse in my bank. I used it and had a weird magical pink panel with all my stuff on. I tab on 'materials' on the side and scroll down. There was some spices I took out and one was mint.

I made some tea with the boiling water and give Eir a mug with the tea. She looked at it and try some of it. "It's quite good." I nod at her with thanks and drink mine mug. "I had an invitation of an old friend to meet up in Lion's Arch. I need to be there in 2 weeks and I was thinking if you would accompany me to there." I look at her "Yes I will and know the person. Remember other world person. But do you think you are ready to face them." "I know that is why I ask you for support." She says. "I can try and defend you. Who knows what they are going to say." I look back at my mug with tea and put it aside. I opened my bag again to look what was inside. There were my other weapons 2 axes, a rifle, a longbow, a sword, a hammer, a war horn, and a torch. More I dug in I found another set of armor ,my viper gear, and the 'toys'(flying carpet, choir bell, etc..). When Eir saw the weapon collection, she looked at the torch and ask why I had it. "I can fight with it." She laughs and says "You are the only warrior I know that use that as a weapon. I know only guardians, rangers and mesmer's."

After some talking, I looked outside and see that it was beginning to be night time. "Can I stay over here for a night." She looks at me "Sure, the bed on the right side is mine you can have the left." I plop on it with my armor and drifted to dreamland.

 _ **I let the story between the norn and order representatives left out and shorten the order representatives story a little bit. I am also going to focus to get some stuff between the missions.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Here I go again and still no one that that can help me with the grammar .**

 **I do not own Guild Wars 2 all the elements belong to the rightful owner arenanet.**

 **Chapter 7**

A young asura engineer was recovering from an accident that she and her crew witness. She lost 2 crew mates and the leader of it gave her the title of snaff savant. She also had revealed that one of the council members was helping the inquest and choose the way of the priory to spread the theory that one of scientist of Rata Sum made about the elder dragon's. "Savant can I speak with you."

Another asura calls her and she walks to her. "Loujja, I have some affairs to do is a couple of weeks. And I want you to join me to Lion's Arch." She says to her. The other asura was a beige bald female asura. She wore on her ears some sort of blue cloth flaps with gold trims and two big blue crystals, on her right arm she has also some metallic gadget with the same blue crystal and a tiny one hovering above it. The rest of her clothes are blue and golden trims, her shoes are toeless so her three toes is sticking out.

"I appreciate the invite and accompany you to Lion's arch." She says after that she returns turn around and walks in a stargate like gate to Rata Sum.

When she arrived in the city she walks to another gate where her lab is. Arriving to her lab she walks to her bed and sleeps.

 **The next day (Hoelbrak)**

I woke up. Eir was buzzy to make some breakfast. "Morning, you sleep like a log. I made some food already and a raven with some letter arrived not that long ago." I open the letter and reed

' _We found out when the dredge will attack. We want to discuss what you are going to do and which order you are going to join._

 _-Knut Whitebear_

"So, they know when they will attack. This is going to fast." I say loud out. "What is going too fast." Eir is questioning while eating. "The whole 'attack on the priory stuff' and save Ogden." I eat my food and drink some water. "Are you coming with me Eir?" I ask her. She nods and take her bow and whistle. Gramm came and follow us to the great lodge.

"Ah slayer, we were waiting for you. A whisper agent had found out when they will arrive at the heart of the priory. But each order has their role the vigil is going to defend, the priory is going to defend their HQ with a barrier and magister Stonehealer. The whispers is going behind the battlefield on the side of the dredge. So, who are you going to join?" I look at him and answer him "I join the whispers. I like their style in fighting and the history of the order." "How do you know the history of our order?" Ask the agent. "I just know." "Then we expect you in 2 days at the priory's HQ. I nod and left them.

"Do you know their history by the game." Eir question me "Yes, Guild wars 1 has an expansion called nightfall. It's about how the heroes fight against a god called abbadon and get help from the order of whisper. It also tells about the history how Kormir ascend to godhood. The game also had an expansion called eye of the north but that is a different story."

We walked further to prepare for the attack.

 **Lab of Loujja**

The asura opens her eyes and looks in the mirror. She brushed her purple dyed hair and put her glasses on. She walks further and put on her armor.

Going out her room she saw a message on a magenta holographic screen, open the message and reed it

 _Excelsior Loujja_

 _We are going to have some trouble at the head quarter. We ask you to come at our HQ in 2 weeks and not the appointed 2 days_

 _-Gixx_

"What does he mean trouble at the HQ. Can't I help him with that problem. Oh, there is more."

 _Ps. We ask the norn if they can help with our problems_

"Why the norn? I can find out when I am there." She says to herself.

Going further she begin tapping and work further on a golem and some other projects of her.

 **Back at Alexander (2days later)**

Eir, me and the whispers standing ready when they come. All of us had a Mesmer enchantment that made us invisible. "Are the other orders ready" I ask a random female sylvari agent. She nod her head. It's weird to see a purple outline to see up and down.

After that the ground shake and hear screams and shouting's. "Death to the dwarfs!" One dredge shout while running. One agent throws a dagger at him and he fell.

"Time to fire the weapon Vyacheslav!" one shout. I see one going to the weapon and tiks some things on a panel. The machine starts to make sound and fire some sound waves to a group of vigil soldiers. They flew around and die when they land on the ground. The machine again made a sound this time it fires to the building and shot another sound wave. The wave hit some barrier made by the scholars.

Our team was advancing behind them and begin to attack the rest around the weapon. My target was in control of the weapon. I take my great sword and stab him from behind. "Your leader is dead. Surrender now or die" I shout to the dredge army. They turn around and see me smashing on their 'Big' weapon. They begin to run off and retreat.

"Well that is easy." I commented when the representatives gather together. "We lost some good man, but it was really short battle." The soldier says. "Are you the one that killed their leader." A new voice came. I look where it came from and saw a tiny human like creature made of stone. It was Ogden Stonehealer a dwarf. "Yes, It was very easy." "By the great dwarf, you have my thanks in protecting my order from the attack." He says with a smile. "Here initiative." One agent gave me a letter.

I read it and it only say that I need to meet someone in Lion's Arch in 12 days. "Perfect Timing." "What is?" Eir ask me "I am expected in Lion's Arch the same day when you have your meeting." She looks at me "Then our path will not split so soon." "I guess"

We use the waypoint back to Hoelbrak. "This mission was done literally in 2 hours. It's too fast for a serious mission." I complain to Eir "At least you saved people and made some true stories for your legend. I still feel the filth of lying to the Skaald." She says with a shiver "They don't need to know I am not really a norn." I say quietly. We walk further to Eir homestead. "Also add to it was to quick in my taste. Too organized and the invisibility of the whispers you can just kill their leader in 3 steps." Eir was thinking "If you put it that way, you might be right."

We arrived at her door. "I see you later." then I say to her. "Stay what longer. I hadn't such talks when my guild split up."

We both going in her home and sit around the fire. "What do you want to hear more?" I look at Eir. "More then your age name and job. Like appearing's and family just the world you came from." I sigh and begin to talk to her about cars, buildings, computers and videogaming. "I am amazed that a world like that exist and those videogames, sounds like a story where you experience what the hero does." "Like how the first guild wars is this worlds history." After more talking I feel a bit sleepy. I stand up and walk to the bed from previous night. "Goodnight Eir" "Goodnight Slayer" She says back. I put my armor and weapons next to the bed. Lie in the bed and go to sleep.


End file.
